Bauticémoslo
by Emiita
Summary: –Subnormal, el coche es muy pequeño.–Se quejó Karin sintiendo la palanca de cambios clavada en el culo.–Cállate, bruja, hay que bautizar el coche.–y Suigetsu la besó dejándola sin aliento.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas. OoC, posiblemente. Es una escena random e insulsa (? xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 566.

**Resumen:** –Subnormal, el coche es muy pequeño. –Se quejó Karin sintiendo la palanca de cambios clavada en el culo. –Cállate, bruja, hay que bautizar el coche. –y Suigetsu la besó dejándola sin aliento.

* * *

**Bauticémoslo**

La besó con ganas, sin reprimir su pasión y locura, mordiéndole el labio inferior con los colmillos, tal y como a ella le gustaba, fuerte, salvaje, duro, sin compasión. Suigetsu llevó una de sus callosas manos a su trasero como mejor pudo entre medio de ese reducido espacio que era la parte trasera de su auto, y le apretó la nalga derecha, logrando un pequeño sobresalto por parte de Karin.

Trató de recolocarse sobre el cuerpo femenino, dándose un sonoro golpe contra el techo que recibió con un futuro chichón, una maldición gruñida y un gimoteo proveniente de su pelirroja acompañante. Mierda, ya sabía él que el coche era demasiado estrecho, debería de haber mirado mejor la parte trasera, pero el precio le resultó más atractivo.

–Joder, me estoy clavando la palanca de cambios, subnormal.

Karin lucia sus gafas mal colocadas y las mejillas sonrojadas por el sofoco. Se encontraba estirada con la cabeza apoyada como podía en el asiento trasero, con la espalda torcida y casi en el aire, con el culo cayéndole justo en la palanca. Suigetsu no estaba mucho mejor que digamos, y si tenía en cuenta que solo echó hacia atrás el asiento del copiloto y no el suyo, tampoco tenía mucho espacio por donde maniobrar.

– ¿Te crees que yo estoy mucho mejor, bruja? Me acabo de golpear la cabeza.

–Es tu culpa, idiota. Te dije que el coche era pequeño, pero no me hiciste caso. –bufó Karin, apartándose un mechón revoltoso de la cara.

–Si no estuvieras tan gorda cabríamos perfectamente. –comentó con malicia, sonriendo de medio lado, cínico.

Karin le dio un golpe en el hombro, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los labios molesta.

–No estoy gorda, capullo. Tú eres el jodido enfermo que está obsesionado con el sexo y quiere follar dentro de un coche demasiado pequeño.

–No estoy obsesionado, solo quiero bautizar el coche. –rebatió Suigetsu guiñándole el ojo.

–No me interesa, bautízalo con otra. ¡Aparta, subnormal!

Karin, ofendida, se removió intentando librarse del cuerpo de Suigetsu, pero este parecía estar en todas partes y tampoco colaboraba para facilitarle el proceso. Por el contrario, la agarró por la cintura, mientras ella trataba de resistirse, colocando sus manos en los hombros.

–No seas así, brujita. –le susurró el oído con falso tono meloso, uno que desquiciaba aún más a la mujer.

–He dicho que te quites. –repitió con los dientes apretados, sintiendo la respiración caliente de él sobre su cuello.

–Quiero estrenar el coche contigo.

Le dio un beso en el mentón y la pelirroja ya sabía cómo acabaría todo eso: con ellos dos sudorosos, gimiendo y dándose placer mutuamente, aunque la puta palanca de cambios tratara de impedírselo. Glorioso.

Lo cierto era que a Karin le importaba una reverenda mierda toda esa idea de Suigetsu sobre estrenar el coche follando. Porque ella sabía que no era más que una maldita excusa barata, y si era sincera, resultaba jodidamente excitante fornicar en lugares públicos y dentro del auto. Además, Suigetsu era idiota, sí, pero un idiota bien dotado y con muchas energías. Un espécimen preparado para el sexo, y eso no se lo diría en voz alta, joder.

Y de todas formas, para el subnormal de su novio cualquier momento era bueno para estrenar el coche, aunque hubieran pasado seis meses desde que lo compró y lo hubieran bautizado ya más de una vez. Karin nunca diría que no.

* * *

_Yo y mis escenas raras, cortas y cómicas (o un intento de eso) LOL _

_Simplemente anoche pensé (sí, a veces pienso): Jo, escribí una escena de sexo en un ascensor y también en el baño,pero no en un coche que es lo más típico del mundo (? Y entonces me vino una imagen de Suigetsu y Karin en acción y como con ellos siempre se me ocurren cosas graciosas, simplemente lo escribí xD Son mi pareja preferida para poner situaciones ridículas y cachondas (? xD_

_Y no digo nada más porque sino mis notas de autora serán más largas que el fic xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
